


I'm There When You Need Me

by hchollym



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Mental Instability, Rough Sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchollym/pseuds/hchollym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill is feeling out of control during the full moon, so he goes to the one person that can handle his anger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm There When You Need Me

He can feel it building inside him. The volcano bubbling just below the surface. The monster trying to claw its way out of his skin. The full moon taunts him even when he refuses to look at it. Ever since Fenrir attacked him, Bill’s changed – not physically; not into a werewolf. He’s changed inside. The full moon brings about a rage in him that he can’t control. 

It makes him want to growl; to bite; to rip something apart and shred it into little tiny pieces. It terrifies him, because he can’t trust himself anymore. He snapped at Fleur again tonight, and he can’t even remember why. Her hurt expression was enough to make him feel like he was drowning in guilt. He had to get away until the full moon was over – he needed to protect her from himself. 

He managed to walk calmly outside, but as soon as the door was closed, he took off running. He didn’t even know where he was going at first. There was a pounding in his ears and a thrumming in his veins. He suddenly knew exactly where he wanted to go – to the one person that deserved his anger. Percy. His little brother had hurt everyone in their family, including Bill. 

Bill had scanned the crowd at his wedding up until the moment he said ‘I do’, hoping to catch a glimpse of his brother, but Percy never showed. After Bill was attacked, they had given him potions for the pain, and Fleur said that he kept asking for Percy. Even in his drugged state, he didn’t understand why his little brother didn’t visit him to see if he was alright. 

Percy deserved everything that Bill wanted to do. He arrived at Percy’s doorstep with little recollection of how he got there, his eyes blazing as he pounded on the door. Percy opened it, his little brother’s eyes widening in surprise when he saw who was on the other side. 

“Bill?” he started, but the elder man pushed past him and stormed inside. The lava was threatening to erupt soon, and he needed somewhere for it to go.

“You’re a prat, you know that?” he spat out, glaring at Percy in contempt. His brother opened and closed his mouth, but chose to say nothing. It infuriated Bill that he wasn’t apologizing. He wasn’t even arguing. It was like he didn’t care how Bill felt or what he said at all. 

“You left us all. You _abandoned_ your family – the few people in the world who actually loved you and put up with your shit. You’re a selfish prick who doesn’t care about anyone but yourself. I bet you get off on the power, huh? You’re sick. George lost a bloody ear, and yet here you are, as bloody perfect as always. Perfect Percy,” he spat venomously, his voice dripping with betrayal. Percy’s eyes were shining with pain, and he swallowed before suddenly giving Bill a sad smile.

“It’s the full moon,” he said quietly. Bill reeled back as if he had been struck, eyes wide. Percy was looking at him with understanding, and everything felt wrong. Percy wasn’t supposed to be the one person who got it. Percy was supposed to act like a git. He couldn’t deal with this. He continued as if his little brother never said anything at all, because that was all that he could do. 

“You didn’t even show up when dad was hurt. He almost died, but you wouldn’t care about that, would you? You were probably too busy kissing the Minister’s arse,” he snapped again, trying to goad Percy into a confrontation. Percy remained silent, and it was making Bill feel like he was spinning even more out of control. 

He needed Percy to say something - _anything_. His silence felt like indifference, and it _hurt_ so badly that Bill didn’t know what to do. He was feeling more helpless and frustrated than he’d ever felt, and he hated it. He shoved Percy against the wall, raising an arm to punch him. He wanted to do it so badly; to make Percy suffer the way that he was suffering. The younger redhead just looked at him calmly and sympathetically. 

“Do what you have to do,” he said quietly. Something inside Bill snapped, and before he knew what he was doing, he was crushing his lips to Percy’s with a bruising force. Percy hesitated for a moment before returning the kiss. Bill needed somewhere to put all of his emotions, and Percy felt like he owed him at least that much. 

Bill had always been there for him, but when his older brother finally needed him, Percy was nowhere to be found. He could make excuses for days, but the truth was that he was just too proud and stubborn to admit that he was wrong. But _this_ – this thing that Bill needed – was something that he could do. He let Bill take control, biting hard enough to draw blood, and Percy just took it. 

Bill pulled away slightly, growling and ripping Percy’s shirt off. He started biting and sucking down Percy’s neck, the overwhelming need to mark his little brother making his head dizzy. He wanted to claim Percy so his little brother knew exactly who he belonged to. He shoved Percy down on the bed, though he didn’t remember ever moving to the bedroom. 

It was like he was moving in a fog. It was his body doing everything, but he wasn’t in control. It felt like he was a puppet, and someone else was pulling the strings. His vision was red as he tugged Percy’s pants down. The younger man tensed but said nothing, and that was all the permission that Bill needed. He shoved inside Percy roughly, and his little brother cried out in pain. The sound made Bill pause for a moment, blinking at Percy in a daze. 

Percy bit his lip to stifle anymore noise and nodded his head for Bill to continue. His older brother _needed_ this, and Percy needed to make amends the only way that he knew how. Bill began thrusting, pushing himself inside roughly. Percy’s body was warm and tight, and it made the heat inside Bill burn even brighter. He felt like he was suffocating in a fire that threatened to consume him as he pounded inside his brother. Percy’s flaccid cock lay between them, but he didn’t even notice. 

Everything was building, until suddenly, it all exploded like a blasting curse. He came with a loud howl, shoving inside Percy so roughly that his little brother’s head slammed against the headboard. Black spots danced in front of Percy’s eyes as Bill came down from his high. He was panting, but he felt like he could finally breathe. The fire had been extinguished; the storm finally passed. His body is trembling from the intensity of it, but he feels nothing except relief. 

He pulls out of Percy slowly, resting his head against the other’s forehead. He kisses Percy’s closed eyes, and only then does he realize that his little brother’s lashes are wet from tears. He pulls back immediately, eyes scanning over Percy in distress. His little brother’s face is still scrunched up in pain, and there are tear tracks down his cheeks. Bill looks down, and his veins turn to ice when he sees red covering the sheets. He looks at his little brother in horror. 

“You’re – you’re bleeding,” he stammers out faintly. Percy doesn’t meet his gaze, and Bill feels like he’s going to be sick. 

“It’s okay,” Percy says quietly, and Bill feels like he’s been hit in the chest with a bludger. The tears come so quickly that he can’t stop them, and he’s suddenly sobbing into Percy’s chest. All of his fear and pain and frustrating – everything that he’s been holding back for so long – comes pouring out. 

Percy rubs his back soothingly and whispers “Shh, it’s okay,” but it’s not okay, and Bill doesn’t think that it ever will be.

He shouldn’t be crying to Percy after what he just did, but he can’t let go. He can’t do anything except hold onto Percy like a lifeline. Right now, Percy’s the only thing keeping Bill from falling into a dark hole that’s so deep that he could never climb out of it. Right now, he needs Percy, and for the first time, Percy’s there.


End file.
